


Her First

by sterling_schreibt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mention of blood, roman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: Rictus Maximus is given a gift.
Relationships: Rick & Max
Kudos: 30





	Her First

He had her brought to him after the festivities, had her stripped and washed and now she stood in front of him, skin pink and clean, her dark curly hair falling onto her shoulders. She didn't look particularly frightened, but an air of apprehension radiated from her nude form. Her hands were curled into loose fists by her side. She wasn't hunched over, nor shivering, but stood firmly on the sheepskin rug and looked right at him.  
He was sitting behind his desk and took in her sight, silently wondering how to proceed. The fact that she wasn't on her knees begging for mercy or coyly avoiding his stare meant that she would not easily submit to him. The general had expected as much from a girl he considered coming from a rather wild and uncivilized tribe but even so would have thought her to know her place.  
She had been an offering of peace. She had better comply with his every whim.  
"Come."  
Rictus stood, moved around his desk, and held out a hand for her. She glanced at it and reluctantly took it. His grip was strong, painful, his urge to bruise her great. She flinched when he grabbed both her wrists and turned her around, his mouth suddenly against her ear as he pressed his body into hers.  
"You are mine," Rictus hissed, his hold tightening, "and you will do as you're told."  
She didn't reply but with a curt nod, her lips a thin line. The general forced her down until she knelt on all fours, then ordered her to meet his gaze.  
"Look at me."  
She did, large brown eyes resting on his blue ones.  
"Good. They taught you how to listen."  
The young woman nodded again but her glance was defiant, almost a pout as she watched him take off his uniform. Rictus kept on his robe and helmet but cast aside everything else, then approached her again on bare feet. A carafe of oil rested on a small table nearby and the general reached for it, swirling it in its glass orifice.  
"I will hurt you," he announced then with a sneer, "and you will take it."  
"Yes," she said quietly.  
His eyebrows shot up in a surprise he'd wished he had been better at veiling. Her voice was soft, gentle even, yet not meek, and there was something about it that caused a tingle to run down his spine. Rictus put it off as arousal, settling behind her and proceded to oil his cock while regarding her. She spread her legs in anticipation, a tremor running through her body.  
He had been promised a virgin, untouched, and he had only one chance to find out if he had been lied to.  
With more force than necessary did he shove himself inside her, an involuntary grunt slipping from his lips. She was tight around him, clenching down at his force but relaxed when he started pumping into her. Rictus only did so for a few strokes before pulling out and regarding his erection, smiling widely at the unmistakable sheen of red.  
"Excellent," he muttered. She was panting, harshly sucking in air when he applied oil to her asshole without missing a beat.  
"You did well, bleeding for me," Rictus informed her, wrapping a hand around her neck to tip her head back. She whimpered as he pushed his hard-on against her hole and cried out when he thrust further. The tight heat bit down on his cock and he hissed, his grip intensifying. It hurt him despite the slickness, and she surely had to be in pain too. He grabbed her by the hips and started roughly pistoling himself into her when suddenly she tossed her head back, sending her hair cascading over her shoulders. As she turned her head, a pair of burning eyes met his and she shot him the tiniest of smiles - a sly and bordering on wry look, piercing him in a way he hadn't anticipated.  
Rictus felt odd, not knowing whether it was lust or anger that warmed his limbs while he fucked her, but it caused him to almost lose it immediately, and after a few more harsh thrusts he came, toppling over and burying her smaller body underneath him, covering them both with his cloak.  
At first he didn't recognize the sound coming from her, but as he, softening and recovering from his orgasm, listened more intently, he realized that she was humming underneath her breath. There was no resentful silence, nor shocked muteness, here she was after he had taken her, waiting patiently for him to get back up.  
When he did, she turned to face him, gingerly closing her legs.  
"Was that pleasant, sir?" she asked in a sweet tone, her head slightly cocked. Her face was flushed, but otherwise she didn't look like she had just lost her virginity, Rictus thought.  
Maybe there was something more to her than just being a pliable gift.  
Maybe he had to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories check out my patreon! https://www.patreon.com/ricksterling?fan_landing=true


End file.
